


Dracon rangaistus

by Lady_Honeypot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Harry
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Honeypot/pseuds/Lady_Honeypot
Summary: Draco ei ole osannut taaskaan pitää suutaan kiinni, joten Harryn on pakko rangaista häntä. Miltä tuntuu viettää sunnuntai Kotikolossa anustappi sisällään?





	Dracon rangaistus

**Author's Note:**

> * Tämä teksti on tarkoitettu puhtaasti viihteelliseksi, eikä sillä ole mitään tekemistä todellisuuden kanssa. Kaikki tekstissä käytetty on mielikuvitukseni tuotetta. *
> 
> Harry Potter ja kaikki sen maailmaan liittyvä kuuluu J. K. Rowlingille ja muille tahoille. Minä kirjoitan tarinoita hahmoilla mutta en saa tästä taloudellista korvausta.

Draco avasi etuoven varovasti. Hän tiesi, että oli mennyt tänään liian pitkälle, ja että Harry olisi hänelle taatusti vihainen. Hän ei varsinaisesti ollut tarkoittanut sitä mitä sanoi, mutta sanat olivat vain lipsahtaneet hänen suustaan. Kuten niin monta kertaa ennenkin. Nyt hänen olisi vain kohdattava Harry ja lepyteltävä tämä mahdollisimman hyvin. Niin kuin aina ennenkin.

 "Hei", kuului olohuoneesta Harryn iloinen ääni ja Dracon leuka loksahti. Eikö Harry ollutkaan hänelle vihainen? Helpotuksen aalto pyyhkäisi hänen ylitseen.

Harry tuli vastaan ovelle ja veti Dracon hellään suudelmaan. "Mmm, maistut ihanalta", Harry mumisi Draocn huulia vasten ja Draco suli Harryn syliin. Oli ihanaa kun ei tarvinnut riidellä heti viikonlopun alkajaisiksi.

 

~ oOo ~

Sunnuntaiaamuna Draco venytteli nautinnollisesti. Harry oli noussut hetki sitten ja Draco odotti, että tämä palaisi takaisin sänkyyn että he voisivat viettää laiskan sunnuntain toisiinsa kietoutuneena. Hän ihmetteli, ettei Harry ollut maininnut mitään Dracon perjantaisesta lipsautuksesta koko viikonlopun aikana. Ehkä se ei sittenkään ollut niin iso juttu, Draco ajatteli toiveikkaasti. Vaikka jokin pieni ääni hänen sisällään sanoi, ettei hänen käytöksensä ollut todellakaan hyväksyttävää.

Ovi kolahti ja Draco käänsi hymyilevät kasvonsa kohtaamaan Harryn. Hymy tosin hyytyi nopeasti, kun Draco ymmärsi ettei Harry vastannut hänen hymyynsä vaan tämän kasvot olivat totiset ja vakavat. Lisäksi Harry piilotteli jotain selkänsä takana. Dracon vatsassa muljahti.

"Meidän täytyy puhua", Harry sanoi hiljaisella äänellä ja Draco nielaisi. Nyt se tulisi, ripitys perjantaista. Draco painoi päänsä alistuneena ja valmistautui ottamaan vastaan Harryn ryöpytyksen.

"Sinä tiedät, etten minä hyväksy sitä, että sinä haukut toisia ihmisiä. Etenkään jos nämä ihmiset ovat ystäviäni. Tein sen sinulle selväksi silloin kun ryhdyimme tähän suhteeseen. Mutta sinä et välitä siitä. Sinä loukkaat jatkuvasti muita, ja minä en jaksa sitä enää", Harry puhui rauhallisella, lähes lempeällä äänellä mutta Dracon sisintä kylmäsi.

Hän tiesi, että oli ylittänyt rajan, jälleen kerran. Mutta tilaisuus oli ollut aivan liian herkullinen hukattavaksi, ja Weasleyn kommentti oli ollut sellainen, jota Draco ei vain ollut voinut sivuuttaa. Toki hän oli katunut heti, kun sanat olivat lipsahtaneet hänen huuliltaan ja hän oli nähnyt Weasleyn suuttumuksen ja Harryn surun.

 "Sinun täytyy siis korjata virheesi tai...", Harry sanoi hiljaa ja Dracon katse napsahti tämän kasvoihin.  
"Tai mitä?" Draco sai sanottua hiljaisella äänellä.  
"Tai tämä on loppu."

 Draco tiesi, että jonain päivänä Harry sanoisi nuo sanat. Se, että hän sanoi ne juuri tänään, sen jälkeen mitä Draco oli tehnyt perjantaina tuntui epäreilulta ja väärältä. Draco tiesi heti, että hän tekisi mitä tahansa, aivan mitä tahansa, ettei Harry jättäisi häntä.

 "Anteeksi Harry, anna anteeksi", Draco sanoi ja yritti painaa huulensa Harryn huulille, mutta tämä väisti ja Draco tunsi kylmän möykyn vatsassaan.  
"Minä en ole se, keneltä sinun täytyy pyytää anteeksi", Harry sanoi ja Draco nyökkäsi.  
"Minä pyydän Weasleyltä... Ronilta, anteeksi heti maanantaina", Draco lupasi.  
"Ei", Harry sanoi yllättävän tiukasti ja Draco värähti. "Sinä pyydät Ronilta anteeksi tänään."  
"Hyvä on, hyvä on. Minä käyn siellä iltapäivällä", Draco sanoi.  
"Ei", Harry sanoi tällä kertaa lempeästi. "Me menemme Kotikoloon sunnuntailounaalle ja sitä pyydät Ronilta anteeksi siellä kaikkien kuullen."

 Draco kalpeni. Se tulisi olemaan noloa ja kiusallista. Mutta tietenkin hän tekisi sen, hän tekisi mitä vain Harryn vuoksi. Hitaasti Draco nyökkäsi myöntymisen merkiksi, ja hymy levisi Harryn kasvoille.

 "Mutta siinä ei ollut vielä kaikki", Harryn ääneen oli hiipinyt jotain, joka sai Dracon värähtämään. "Sinä saat pitää tätä koko aterian ajan, etkä ota sitä pois ennen kuin minä annan luvan."

 Harry veti nyt selkänsä takana piilotteleman esineen Dracon kasvojen eteen ja tämä nielaisi. Se oli musta, noin kymmenen sentin mittainen, kaareva anustappi. Draco tiesi tasan tarkkaan miltä se tuntuisi hänen sisällään, ja hän nielaisi uudelleen. Tappi oli muotoiltu niin, että se hieroisi hänen eturauhastaan mikäli hän liikahtaisi edes hieman. Puna kohosi Dracon kasvoille sitä mukaa kun hymy Harryn kasvoilla levisi.

 "Oletko valmis?" Harry kysyi ja työnsi Dracon lempeästi selälleen.

 

~oOo~

 Kotikolossa oli tuttu vilske ja hulina kun Draco ja Harry saapuivat. Draco kiemurteli hieman, sillä anustappi hänen sisällään tuntui jokaisella askeleella minkä hän otti pihalla. Ilmiintyminen oli ollut erittäin mielenkiintoinen kokemus ja istuminen tapin kanssa tulisi myös olemaan epäilemättä ikimuistoista.

 Kun he saapuivat hieman lähemmäs taloa, sen takaa pelmahti naurava ja huutava lapsiparvi heidän eteensä.

 "Harry-setä! Harry-setä!" lapset huusivat yhdestä suusta.

 Harry nauroi ja nosti nuorimman lapsista syliinsä, pyörittäen tyttöä villisti ympäri muiden hyppiessä heidän ympärillään innoissaan. Draco katsoi vierestä pidättyväinen hymy huulillaan, hän vierasti edelleen Weasleyn klaanin lapsia vaikka olikin tullut näiden kanssa tutuksi sinä aikana kun he olivat olleet Harryn kanssa yhdessä.

 "Tulkaa pelaamaan huispausta", yksi lapsista, Draco ei tunnistanut kuka, pyysi.  
"Tietenkin", Harry vastasi ja kääntyi Dracon puoleen, "tule! Mennään lentämään luudalla."

 Draco mulkaisi Harrya ja seurasi iloista ja riehakasta joukkoa talon taakse. Häntä ei saisi tänään luudan selkään, se oli selvää ja Harry tiesi sen vallan mainiosti. Draco mietti kuumeisesti mitä hän sanoisi tekosyyksi muille, mutta huomasi ettei tekosyytä onneksi tarvittu sillä kaikki luudat olivat jo jaettu ja kaksi joukkuetta valmistautui nousemaan ilmaan.

 "Tule tänne istumaan", Draco kuuli Hermionen kutsuvan häntä.  
"Minä voin seisoa, kiitos", Draco hymyili valjusti ja sai naisesta osaaottavan ja ymmärtävän katseen osakseen. Tämä saisi aivan vapaasti kuvitella, ettei Draco pystynyt istumaan koska heillä oli ollut rankka yö Harryn kanssa. Ja mieluummin Draco jätti naisen siihen luuloon, kun olisi paljastanut tälle totuuden.

 Katsellessaan leikkimielistä huispauspeliä Draco kuulosteli sisällään olevaa anustappia. Sen laittaminen oli ollut yllättävän mukavaa, sillä Harry oli käyttänyt siihen aikaa ja vaivaa. Hän oli valmistellut Dracoa pitkään, hieronut liukastetta välilihalle ja pitkälle peppuvakoon kunnes oli lopulta työntänyt ensin yhden sormen Dracon sisälle. Samaan aikaan Harry oli toisella kädellään leikitellyt hänen puolikovalla peniksellä, ja ottanut sen lopulta syvälle suuhunsa niin että Draco oli sihahtanut nautinnosta.

 Yhdessä Harryn suu ja sormet olivat pumpanneet Dracoa kohden nautinnon huippua, ja juuri Dracon ollessa laukeamaisillaan, Harry oli työntänyt anaalitapin hänen sisälleen. Se oli osunut suoraan herkkään eturauhaseen ja saanut Dracon tulemaan voimalla syvälle Harryn kurkkuun.

 Jos Harry jonkun osasi, niin suihinoton, sillä tämä ei ollut kakonut lainkaan nieleskellessään Dracon lastia. Lisäksi Harry oli pitänyt Dracoa suussaan niin pitkään, että sai imettyä viimeisetkin tipat tämän kalun päästä. Tunne oli ollut uskomaton ja Draco oli kiemurrellut silkasta nautinnosta heidän leveällä parivuoteellaan.

 Muisto sai hymyn nousemaan Dracon huulille, vaikka nautinnon hintana olikin koko päivän kestävä hidas ja jatkuva kiihotus. Toisaalta se oli samalla myös lupaus tulevasta, sillä Draco tiesi että tapin poistaminen tulisi olemaan yhtä nautinnollista kuin sen laittaminenkin. Kunhan hän vain selviäisi ateriasta ja anteeksipyynnöstä, niin he voisivat palata kotiin ja painua suoraan sänkyyn. Se oli ainakin Dracon toive.

 Huispaus näytti olevan loppusuoralla, sillä Harry ja toisena jahtaajana toimiva Ginny lensivät rinta rinnan siepin perässä. Samassa myös Molly astui ulos ja oli jo huutamaisillaan syömään-käskyn, kun Hermione hyssytteli tämän hiljaiseksi. Yhdessä he katselivat kuinka Harry nappasi siepin ja tuuletti joukkueensa kanssa ennen kuin he laskeutuivat takaisin nurmikolle.

 "Odota vain, seuraavan kerran minä kyllä nappaan sen", Ginny sanoi puoliksi tosissaan, puoliksi leikillään ja Harry nauroi iloisesti.  
"Sitä odotellessa", Harry iski silmää ja asteli Dracon luo sieppi edelleen kädessään.

 Kun Harry kumartui suutelemaan Dracoa, tämä kuuli hiljaisen kuiskauksen Harryn suusta. Samassa kun Harryn huulet painautuivat Dracon huulille, tämä tunsi sisällään olevan tapin aloittavan hiljaisen, mutta sitäkin tehokkaamman värinän. Dracon voihkaus tukahtui Harryn huuliin, ja Draco tunsi kuinka Harry hymyili hänen huuliaan vasten. Se paskiainen.

 Draco tunsi kuinka värinä hänen sisällään voimistui sitä mukaa kun Harry syvensi suudelmaa. Pian Draco ei enää kyennyt pysymään pakoillaan vaan hänen oli pakko puskea lantiotaan vasten Harryn omaa, sillä värinä hänen sisällään aiheutti niin järisyttävän tuntemuksen. Harry nauroi hiljaa ja vetäytyi kauemmas, jolloin myös värinä laantui.

 Silmät kiinni Draco huohotti hetken, ennen kuin sai kasattua itsensä sen verran että uskalsi katsoa Harrya. Tämä katseli häntä virheissä silmissään ilkikurinen pilkahdus ja Draco tunsi paineen housuissaan kohoavan nopeasti. Päivällisestä tulisi erittäin, erittäin mielenkiintoinen sekä samalla myös varmasti erittäin tuskallinen. Ainakin Dracolle.

 Pöytä notkui herkkuja, kun he asettuivat istumaan sen ääreen. Molly hääräsi ympäriinsä, varmistaen että kaikki saivat riittävästi ruokaa. Draco istui paikallaan Harryn vieressä mahdollisimman liikkumattomana. Hetki kun hän oli istahtanut alas, hän oli tuntenut kuinka anustappi painui vielä aavistuksen verran syvemmälle hänen sisälleen. Nyt se painoi hänen eturauhastaan sellaisella voimalla, että Draco pelkäsi laukeavansa housuihinsa mikäli liikkuisi yhtään.

 Puolessa välin ruokailua, Harry kosketti Dracon jalkaa merkkinä, että olisi aika esittää julkinen anteeksipyyntö Ronille. Draco nyökkäsi ja takelteli sanat suustaan miten kuten koko pöytäseurueen katsoessa häntä hiljaa. Lisäksi Harry lisäsi vielä oman osansa Dracon anteeksipyyntöön laittamalla anustapin värisemään hieman, jolloin Draco oli vähällä seota sanoissaan. Jotenkin hän sai anteeksipyyntönsä vedettyä kunnialla loppuun, ja hiljeni odottamaan Ronin vastausta.

 Hetken mietittyään Ron hyväksyi anteeksipyynnön, vaikka Draco näkikin että hän oli edelleen harmissaan perjantain sanailusta. Mielessään Draco vannoi, ettei hän enää koskaan leukailisi Weasleylle, yhdellekään heistä. Ei ainakaan Harryn kuullen.

 

~oOo~

 "Sehän meni hyvin", Harry sanoi kun he astuivat ulos omasta takastaan.  
"Niin kai", Draco sanoi purren hampaitaan yhteen.

 Aterian jälkeen Harry oli vaatinut, että he joisivat vielä kahvit jälkiruoaksi. Sitten Harry oli unohtunut juttelemaan Hermionen kanssa jostain töihin liittyvästä ongelmasta, ja Draco oli joutunut istumaan sohvalla ja kiemurtelemaan, sillä Harry oli päättänyt mielivaltaisesti värisyttää anustappia säännöllisen epäsäännöllisin väliajoin. Ja aina silloin kun Draco sitä vähiten odotti.

 Nyt Draco oli niin kiihottunut ja kovana, että olisi halunnut vain repiä vaatteet heidän molempien yltä ja painua suoraa päätä makuuhuoneeseen.

 "Otetaanko vielä erä velhoshakkia?" Harry kysyi pilke silmäkulmassaan, mutta Dracon mulkaisu sai tämän muutamaan mieltään. "Vai siirrymmekö suoraan asiaan?"  
"Makuuhuoneeseen, nyt", Draco sanoi hiljaa ja käveli edeltä, olettaen Harryn seuraavan häntä.

 Napittaessaan kauluspaitaansa auki Draco huokaisi viimeinkin. Pian hänen piinansa päättyisi ja hän pääsisi eroon sisällään olevasta tapista. Vaikka toisaalta, siinä oli kieltämättä oma taikansa. Se, että hän oli selvinnyt usean tunnin vierailusta tappi sisällään oli saavutus sinällään. Ja kun Harry oli lisäksi lisännyt tappiin värinää, eikä hän ollut siitä huolimatta paljastanut muille epämukavaa olotilaansa, antoi Dracolle huiman itseluottamuksen boostauksen.

 Yllättäen Draco tunsi Harryn keskeyttävän hänen puuhansa.

 "Luulen, että minä olen puikoissa tänään", Harry sanoi hiljaa ja siirsi Dracon kädet syrjään napeilta.

 Hitaasti Draco kääntyi kohtaamaan Harryn. Hänen huulillaan pyöri jo napakka vastaus, joka kilpistyi kuitenkin kun hän kohtasi Harryn himosta kiiltelevät silmät. Samassa Harry painoi huulensa Dracon suulle, ja suuteli kiihkeästi. Myös anustappi Draocn sisällä muistutti olemassa olostaan, sillä Harryn sanattomalla loitsulla se oli aloittanut jälleen värisemään. Eikä Draco voinut muuta kuin antautua Harryn käsittelyyn toivoen, että lopputulos olisi heitä molempia tyydyttävä.

 Suudeltuaan riittävästi Harry painoi Dracon polvilleen lattialle. Draco arvasi mitä Harry halusi, ja niinpä hän nosti kätensä avaamaan Harryn vyönsolkea. Harry ei vastustellut, joten Draco avasi vyön, housun napin ja vetoketjun tuntien sormiensa alla Harryn kovettuneen elimen. Hiljalleen Draco juoksutti sormiaan kovuudella, joka väreili kankaan alla.

 Harry silitti hitain ja hellin liikkein Dracon tukkaa, kun tämä kaivoi Harryn erektion esiin ja nuolaistuaan huuliaan, sulki terskan pään suuhunsa. Harry huokaisi nautinnosta, kun Dracon kuuma ja kostea suu ympäröi hänet liukuen vähä vähältä alemmas.

 Jos Harry oli taitava ottamaan suihin, niin ei Draco huonommaksi siinä jäänyt. Imien ja nuollen Harryn erektiota Draco tunsi omissa housuissaan sykkivän erektion vaativan omaa osaansa nautinnosta. Tosin Draco saisi odottaa vielä hyvän aikaa, siitä hän oli varma. Harrylla oli varmasti omat suunnitelmansa hänen varalleen. Eikä Draco erehtynyt, sillä tapin värinä kiihtyi sitä mukaa mitä syvemmälle Draco otti Harrya.

 "Draco", Harry voihkaisi ja puristi Dracon hiuksia tiukasti sormiensa ympärille.

 Harryn ääni oli täynnä pidätettyä tunnetta, ja Draco imi entistä innokkaammin Harrya. Toisella kädellään Draco puristi hellästi Harryn kiveksiä ja toisella pumppasi Harryn erektiota samaan tahtiin suunsa kanssa.

 Lopulta Draco ajatteli laukeavansa pian housuihinsa ellei Harry lopettaisi värinää. Nähtävästi Harry huomasi saman, sillä tämä veti itsensä Dracon suusta ja tasasi hetken hengitystään.

 "Riisuudu", Harry sanoi käheällä äänellä ja kiskoi jo omaa paitaansa päänsä yli.

 Ripeästi Draco avasi loput napit paidastaan ja heitti vaatteen lattialle. Housut päätyivät samaan kasaan ja hetkessä Draco seisoi alastomana odottaen uusia ohjeita.

 "Mmmm, niin täydellinen", Harry sanoi katsellessaan hyväksyvästi Dracoa. "Mene sängylle."

 Muutamalla askeleella Draco oli sängyn vieressä ja laskeutui sille selälleen. Onneksi Harry oli lopettanut anustapin värinän, sillä pelkkä liikkuminen sai tapin painamaan ja hieromaan Dracon eturauhasta uskomattoman kiihottavalla tavalla. Hänen erektionsa oli nyt täydessä mitassa ja sen kärjessä kiilteli tippa nestettä. Draco olisi halunnut tarttua itseensä ja päästää sisällään vellovan paineen purkautumaan, mutta hän tiesi ettei Harry hyväksyisi sitä.

 "Levitä jalkoja", Harry komensi hiljaa kun Draco oli asettunut hyvään asentoon. Kuuliaisesti Draco totteli, koukisti polviaan ja paljasti intiimialueensa Harrylle kokonaisuudessaan.

 "Miltä se tuntuu?" Harry katseli Dracon takamuksesta pilkottavaa tappia.  
"Hyvältä", Draco sanoi käheällä äänellä, "kiihottavalta."

 Harry nyökkäsi hitaasti ja laskeutui polvilleen Dracon jalkojen väliin. Harryn katse nuoli pitkin Dracon vartaloa, ja sai tämän värisemään odotuksesta. Harryn katse oli kuuma ja himokas, eikä Draco toivonut mitään muuta, kuin että Harry tarttuisi häneen.

 Kevyesti Harry siveli Dracon jalkoja, edeten koko ajan hieman lähemmäs Dracon nivusia ja siellä värisevänä odottavaa erektiota. Kun Harryn sormet viimein saavuttivat kohteensa, Draco huokaisi syvään huomaten vasta silloin, että oli pidätellyt hengitystään koko ajan.

 Kun Harry tarttui Dracon erektion varteen ja kiersi sormensa kovuuden ympärille, Draco heitti päänsä taakse ja vaikersi nautinnosta. Pienikin liike hänen ihollaan tuntui sähköiskulta, ja malttamattomana Draco työnsi lantiotaan ylöspäin. Harry puristi hänet kuitenkin vapaalla kädellään takaisin vasten pehmeää patjaa, ja lukitsi paikoilleen.

 Liikuttamatta Dracon erektiota, Harry siirsi lantiota pidelleen kätensä koskettamaan anustappia. Hitaalla liikkeellä Harry veti tappia hieman ulos, kunnes painoi sen yhtä hitaasti takaisin Dracon sisälle. Samalla Harry lausui hiljaisen liukasteloitsun ja Draco tunsi tutun tunteen leviävän aukkonsa tuntumassa. Hän ei pystynyt pitämään silmiään auki, sillä Harryn hitaat liikkeet ajoivat häntä vähä vähältä kohden lopullista nautintoa.

 Harry työskenteli keskittyneesti ja pani tapilla Dracoa kunnes tämä huohotti katkonaisesti. Silloin Harry otti Dracon erektion suuhunsa, imi ja veti yhdellä nopealla liikkeellä tapin kokonaan pois Dracon sisältä. Ja samalla hetkellä Draco laukesi huutaen Harryn suuhun. Tapin poistuminen aiheutti niin mielettömän tunteen Dracon sisällä, ettei hän pystynyt kontrolloimaan itseään.

 Lantio nykien Draco tyhjeni syvälle Harryn suuhun. Huomaamattaan Draco oli painanut kätensä Harryn hiuksiin ja puristi niitä, painaen samalla Harryn suuta tiukemmin itseään vasten. Harry ei kakonut tälläkään kertaa, vaan nieli kaiken ja nuolaisi huuliaan päästäessään viimein Dracon irti.

 Antamatta Dracolle juurikaan aikaa toipua orgasmista, Harry työntyi tämän sisälle saaden Dracon vaikertamaan uudelleen. Harry aloitti saman tien rytmikkäät työnnöt, hieroen jokaisella työnnöllä Dracon ennestään herkkää eturauhasta saaden Dracon huokaamaan syvään.

 Tuntemus oli lähes liikaa Dracolle, joka valitti hiljaisella äänellä. Harry ei kuitenkaan antanut armoa, ja Draco ymmärsi tämän olevan osa hänen rangaistustaan. Kivulias nautinto vyöryi aaltoina hänen ylitseen kerta toisensa jälkeen.

 Draco kadotti ajan ja paikan tajun. Oli vain Harry, tämän erektio Dracon sisällä ja kitka heidän välillään. Draco tunsi vajoavansa jonnekin nautinnon ja kivun rajamaastoon. Hän tiedosti, että Harry tarttui hänen kaluunsa ja hieroi sitä vaativasti.

 "Tule minulle", Harry kuiski ja puristi Dracoa kovemmin iskien jokaisella työnnöllä suoraan Dracon eturauhaseen.

 Toinen orgasmi ravisteli Dracoa päästä varpaisiin. Hän tunsi menettävänsä tajuntansa, kun paine hänen sisältään purkautui pieninä sykäyksinä Harryn kädelle. Samassa hän tunsi Harryn jäykistyvän ja tämän kalun sykkivän sisällään.

 Voihkaisten Harry painautui Dracon päälle ja veti tätä lantiosta vielä aavistuksen verran lähemmäs itseään. Harryn orgasmi tuntui kestävän pitkään, kunnes tämä viimein värähtäen laski irti Dracosta ja painoi kevyen suukon Dracon otsalle.

 "Voi helvetti Draco", Harry kuiskasi Dracon korvaan.  
"Mmmm", oli ainoa mitä Draco pystyi sanomaan, sillä hän oli jo puoleksi unessa. Koko päivän kestänyt hidas ja kiduttava kiihotus sekä kaksi peräkkäistä orgasmia olivat saaneet hänen kehonsa raukeaksi.

 Jostain puoliunesta Draco tunsi kuinka Harry vetäytyi hänen sisältään, veti hänet syliinsä ja kääri peiton heidän alastomien vartaloidensa ympärille. Draco ajelehti uneen keho herkkänä ja tyydytettynä onnellinen hymy huulillaan ja Harryn huulet niskassaan.

 


End file.
